Desatinos del Amor
by Mary Cruz 92
Summary: Que pasa cuando Bella pierde la memoria luego de un evento traumatico. Podra Edward conquistarla y hacerla recordar. Primer fic. AYUDA!


Declaimer: los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es enteramente mía con trabajo de edición de Ale Cruz.

**Capítulo 1**

Era un día lunes y bella estaba trabajando a tiempo parcial en el bufete de Emmett. Eran alrededor de las diez treinta cuando Emm se retiró ya que tenía una audiencia para poder cerrar un caso.

-Bella tengo que salir voy a tardar si quieres pues ir a casa ya- le dice Emm

-gracias Emm pero es mejor estar aquí. Sabes que estamos en exámenes y honestamente aquí es mejor para estudiar con esta quietud - le contesta Bella

- bien dime quieres que te traiga algo de comer o le diga a Eddie que venga a hacerte compañía- Emm

Para diversión de Emm con este último comentario logro hacer sonrojar a Bella.

-no es necesario que lo llames pero si me trajeras algo de comer yo no le diría a rose que fuiste tú el que se puso a jugar y le arruinaste sus tacones favoritas- esto lo dijo Bella con una sonrisa maléfica.

No era necesario el chantaje total te iba a traer algo de comer- dice Emm con cara de miedo.

Con esto último Emmett se fue a los juzgados.

Al cabo de un rato tocaron la puerta del despacho bella se sobre salto ya que estaba concentrada en su lectura. Al mirar vio a un hombre joven de veinte muchos o treinta pocos guapo a la vista rubio de ojos grises y media metro ochenta cinco ce estatura vestía un pantalón de vestir y una camisa polo color rojo.

Cuando bella fue a ver que se le ofrecía este le dijo que buscaba al Abog. Cullen que le llevaba un caso.

-el Abog. No se encuentra y si desea puede volver por la tarde seguro le atiende.- contesto Bella

-si me lo permite me gustaría esperarlo haces unos momentos hable con él y dijo que no tardaba.

Bella no estaba segura ya que Emmett nunca contesta el teléfono cuando está en un caso decidió mandarle un mensaje que decía- EMMETT EL SEÑOR STANLEY ESTA AQUÍ DICE QUE HABLO CONTIGO Y QUE NO TARDABAS DIME QUE HAGO CON CARIÑO B.-

-Puede tomar asiento señor Stanley desea algo de tomar agua, o café tal vez.- pregunta Bella

-Una taza de café estaría bien sino le molesta- contesto James.

-Mientras en el juzgado-

El caso en el que Emmett estaba trabajando se estaba alargando y al ser casi las doce y media de medio día el juez decidió que lo mejor sería suspender el caso hasta las dos de la tarde que se reanudaría.

Al salir Emmett chequeo su teléfono y comprobó que tenía una llamada perdida de James Stanley y un mensaje de Bella. Al leer el mensaje pensó que lo mejor sería ir a atender al señor Stanley de inmediatamente. Pero tenía que pasar la BELLA ITALIA a comprarle la comida a Bella sino Rose lo iba a poner a dieta por mucho tiempo. Pero antes le contesto el mensaje a Bella: BELLA YA VOY PARA AYA SOLO PASO POR TU COMIDA Y LLEGO CON CARIÑO EMM.

Luego de esto Emmett siguió su camino.

-de vuelta en el bufete-

Mientas Bella estaba sirviendo el café james aprovecho su distracción y se colocó detrás de ella y le coloco la mano en la cintura. Bella se sobre salto al sentir el contacto pues no lo había oído acercarse.

-señor le voy a pedir que por favor se aleje de mi persona.- le dice Bella nerviosa

-sabes que eres muy guapa. Hace poco la puta que tenía por esposa me dejo y tú no estás nada mal.-dice james evaluando a Bella cierto que su ex esposa era peli roja y con carácter pero esta no estaba mal. Era baja a comparación de victoria ambas eran de tez blanca pero esta tenía el pelo castaño al igual que los ojos.

-señor alejes de mi ahora –fueron las palabras de bella

Cuando dijo esto james empezó a subir la mano que tenía en la cintura y con la otra mano le fue subiendo la falda que era parte del uniforme de secretaria.

-¡Que se aleje le he dicho!-le reclamo Bella mientras le propinaba un golpe en el estómago con el cual el la soltó y Bella se echó a correr. Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta de uno de los despachos donde se había ido a esconder James la alcanzo y abrió la puerta de golpe. Bella intentaba hablarle al 911 pero James le corto el cable del teléfono.

Cuando estuvieron ahí James cerró la puerta y tranco así empezó a tocarla y besarla. Bella gritaba y lloraba le decía que la soltara que si lo hacía no levantaría cargos. James le subió la falda y arrancó las bragas. James al ver que no se quedaba quieta con el cinturón del pantalón le amaro las manos a la pata de la mesa mientras se bajaba los pantalones y la penetraba en repetidas ocasiones.

Al poco rato de estar en eso se escuchó la voz de Emmett.

-bella ya llegue ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto Emm

-EMMETT AUXILIO- grito bella

James al oír esto el agarro la cabeza y se la estrello contra el piso. Dejando a bella inconsciente.

-BELLLA- Grito Emm mientras la buscaba-BELLLA-volvió a gritar

Al no obtener repuesta Emm fue viendo todos los despachos y se topó con uno que estaba con seguro lo curioso era que ese estaba desocupado. Al saber que los otros abogados de la firma estaban fuera de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo y al escuchar gemidos decidió entrar. Pero al abrir esa puerta lo que vio lo dejo en shock. Bella desnuda, amarada e inconsciente mientras el maldito de Stanley estaba encima de ella gimiendo mientras entraba y salía de ella. Su primera reacción fue quietar al mal nacido de james de sobre bella y romperle la nariz y en la entrepierna.

-BELLA, BELLA estas bien- al ver que bella no contestaba Emmett llamo a una ambulancia y también a la policía para que vinieran por la escoria que tenía al lado.


End file.
